


Wild One (WtD fanvid)

by Joodiff



Series: Joodiff's WtD Fanvids [2]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/pseuds/Joodiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WtD fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild One (WtD fanvid)

Another of my fanvids from Vimeo. This is Boyd... just being Boyd. :D

**Music** : Iggy Pop "Wild One" ("Real Wild Child")

**Video** : BBC TV "Waking the Dead"

* * *

 

**July 2016 update** \- sorry, due to copyright strikes on my Vimeo account, this video is no longer available. You can try looking for it via <http://fanvidsbyjoodiff.tumblr.com/>


End file.
